


In Another Lifetime

by kthnksbye



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, I tried to make this work, Life Partners, Lifetime, More Fluff, Realization, ZICO IS AN IDIOT, fluff fluff fluff, it actually a list of drabbles, it's like 30 days of love smthng, past lifetime, you're tsundere as fuck okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthnksbye/pseuds/kthnksbye
Summary: “To the person I love, still love, and won’t stop loving.”





	In Another Lifetime

 

**\-- Day 1 --**

 

 

_“To the person I love, still love, and won’t stop loving.”_

 

Jiho's voice, deep and raspy, carefully saying the first line of the next chapter of the book he had to stop reading before coming into the city. After quite some time, due to the influenza that has drawn upon him, he finally had the chance to finish the last chapter of the book. A steaming cup of coffee and the steady light show offered by the city setting the ambiance. 

 

His eyes carefully read each and every line of the text. Each word piercing through this heart. He could relate to the person of the story. Learning that the protagonist had only one sole purpose in this world, and now that it’s fulfilled, he had to leave. He thought his life was perfect; he had everything from riches, to a loving family, and to the love of his life. But everything was taken away from him. One day had this empty feeling surfacing inside his head, and in the blink of an eye, everything was gone. His life was never his to begin with.

 

He thought about it, what if he was the protagonist after all? What if everything he has was just a _façade?_ There was something missing and it kept bugging him for a while. He was feeling empty and bothered. Maybe that’s why he kept making spontaneous decisions. He was looking for something, and he can’t pinpoint what it was.

 

He had to stop reading halfway though. His head was starting hurt with the whirlwind of his thoughts, and the emotions of the novel getting into him. His eyes flutter close, sleep slowly now putting a spell on him.

 

 

**\-- Day 2 --**

 

_I have a lot of regrets, but you know what? There is one thing I would never, ever, regret..._

 

The streets are wet and the sun finally unhid itself from the gray clouds. Splash could be heard as he walked with head down and ears plugged, disconnecting himself from the world. Dangerous than it seems, he didn’t care. He was scrolling through his mobile phone of the latest news, but he found himself sitting down a puddle after a loud thud.

 

“Watch where you are going!” a voice, owned by a lady, said as papers begin to fly everywhere. He immediately got up to his feet, neverminding the wetness on his bosom, to help the lady. He got some piles, arranged them neatly as possible then hands it to her. She just snatched the papers, eyes rolling in distaste before she walks away.

 

“You’re welcome,” he says, more like a whisper as he watched her figure disappear.

 

He was about to go to his way as well until he spots a glimmer by his feet. He picks it up, shaking his hand to remove the excess water.

  
A moonstone.

 

It must have been hers.

 

 

**\-- Day 3 --**

 

He waits for her.

 

She doesn’t show up.

 

 

**\-- Day 4 --**

He waits for her again.

 

She’s nowhere to be found again.

 

 

 

**\-- Day 7 --**

 

Finally, she showed up but she wasn’t alone. She was with someone, and that made him retreat. He doesn’t want to be punched anyway.

 

He just past by them like an ordinary person would.

 

 

**\-- Day 9 --**

On that night, Jiho was dressed in a suit. A friend was about to meet him. His friend decided to help him on some personal matters. His watch read exactly 8:00 pm. His friend was supposed to arrive soon. The door of the restaurant emitted a ‘cling’ and she came in.

  
She was dressed in a black dress and with black leather jacket. She looked beautiful and he can’t help but be mesmerized by her. It was as if he saw an angel here in the empty world he was in.

 

“Dude…” his friend snapped a finger across his face earning himself a shriek from Jiho. Right now, the lady whom he had bumped onto yesterday and the one that just came in the restaurant was seated across him. His friend was right beside her.

  
“This is her, the person I’ve talked about. She’ll help you.” His best friend said as he finally laid his eyes on her.

 

She dipped her head a bit and let out her signature smile. And he could have sworn his heart raced a bit.

  
Her eyes are back to blank again, but speak so many words. It was so familiar to him that he couldn’t pinpoint why.

 

 

**\-- Day 10 --**

 

Around his new workplace, Jiho was just chilling. The atmosphere was heavy and none of them have spoken a word. She was seated just a desk away from him. He did feel like of intimidated of her though, and now he plans to break the silence.

  
He looks up to what she was doing. She was reading a book, a book very familiar to him.

“The Void Book 1.” He mutters and her head glanced at him. “I’ve read that countless of times, enjoying it?”

 

She blinks her eyes a few times before she speaks, “I’m just in the part where they finally met in the forest.”

 

“Ahh,” he says. “You still have a long way to go. I’m actually in Book 2. Do you want a spoiler?” he suggests, grinning teasingly.

 

Her eyebrows furrow. “No.”

 

“I’m kidding. I’m willing to let you borrow the second book if you want.” He suggests.

 

 

**\-- Day 15 --**

 

After a couple of days since their first talk, it’s been them talking non-stop. About random things, about the book, about cracking up jokes, about their shared hatred for caramel, and many more. Jiho learned she could easily open up but just have a very strong and intimidating demeanor. They got closer than usual.

 

They’re walking in silence on a very cold night. It was not awkward anymore. The silence was comforting until someone decides to speak.

 

“Hey, how do you put an alien baby to sleep?” he asks and he just earned an raised eyebrow and straight face from her.

  
“You rocket!” and he laughed.

   
“…”

 

She looks at him with a straight face as his laughter died down. He felt kind of embarrassed that there was no slight reaction from her and he just decided to continue walking without uttering another word.

 

But she laughed.

 

“I hate you!”

 

Jiho glanced back and watched as she grabs hold of her tummy and let out the most melodious sound he has ever heard. That sense of familiarity ticked on him again. It earned him a smile and that was the day he swore he’ll make her laugh more.

 

 

**\-- Day 17 --**

 

“Here.” He places a book in front of her. It was the Book two of the book they’ve been inclined to lately. It was wrapped in a red ribbon, a way to tease her that it’s his first gift. “Happy Birthday!”

 

“My birthday has passed, you idiot,” she rolls her eyes and bites back a smile. She looks down at the book in front of her and starts pulling the red tie but he stopped her in between.

  
“To tell you the truth, I haven’t finished the book yet. I’m down to the last chapter.” He says.

  
“Why haven’t you?” she asked.

 

He only shrugged. “Because you borrowed it?”

 

“Take it back, then.” She then pushes the book back to him. He could only chuckle. He pushes the book back to her and made a bookmark on the final chapter of the book.

 

“Let’s read the final chapter together when you’re about to be done.”

 

 

**\-- Day 20 --**

 

“What part are you now?”

 

“On the part the girl is telling her boyfriend that she dreamed of this bond spell.”

 

“You’re too slow.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

 

**\-- Day 22 --**

“So…” It was a normal day at work and he decides to bug her again. He pulled a chair and sat in front of her, his arms folded against the back rest. He gave her his teasing smug but it died down when he sees her with flushed cheeks and puppy red eyes.

  
“Hey, what happened?” he asked and she just shook her head, trying to hide her face from him as she turned her head away from him. Worry was starting to rush over him. He wanted to hug her, but he couldn’t get himself to--- that’s creepy. All he could do was pat her back soothingly.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Nothing,” she says, her voice cracking as a hand came up to her face that’s now hidden in the curtain of her locks. He only lets a sigh as the worry on his face is more evident. He was never a good one to comfort anyone but he learned presence meant a lot. He never wanted to see her cry. That’s the last thing he wanted to see.

 

He just scoots closer to her while he continues what he was doing, soothing her back. He scans her workplace to get an idea what might cause her to cry and his eyes land on the book that he gave her the other day. He leans closer and now he finally figured out why she cried. It made him smile widely before erupting a soft laugh.

 

“I didn’t expect the last chapter made you cry,” he says before laughing again. It only earned a glare from her with her eyes puffy and red.

 

“Fuck off!” she says.

 

 

**\-- Day 23 --**

 

He’s on his bed again. Twisting from side to side, he can’t seem to sleep. Why? He doesn’t even know himself. He stares at the ceiling for a minute as flashes of random thoughts filled him mind until it landed to a part of the novel she and him share their love.

 

He remembers that very passage just before the last chapter. It was about leaving a piece of the boy to the world. It was just a small gesture, but it meant a lot. It was a small piece of stone that she wanted, but he couldn’t give it to her. It’s like how they ended; he was a small piece of happiness that created lots in her life, but he couldn’t last.

 

A moonstone.

 

He glanced his head to the said, as if he suddenly remembered something. His hand reached something from his night stand--- it was her moonstone. He kind of forgot to give it back to her. It glowed faintly as it reflects the light of moon, like how her small smile would light his world.

 

It’s beautiful.

 

Suddenly, a non-existent person hit him an imaginary rock making him return to the world of his bedroom. Did he just think about her? Yeah, but he was in denial.

 

And that’s when his thoughts are filled with her for the rest of the night.

 

**\-- Day 24 --**

Due to last night’s insomniatic episode, he was half awake. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times and blinked to keep himself awake. Even coffee didn’t help him today. His eyes are failing him as the time passed. Slowly, slowly…

 

“Hey!” a voice whispered to his ear making him startled and he immediately sat up straight. He was instantly awake and look at to his side to find her laughing while he just scowled.

 

“We’re going out tomorrow, ‘kay? 7pm.” God knows how shocked he was when he heard those. Him and her going out…? Is this a dream? Maybe he’s dreaming, after all. All he did was stare at her in surprise.

 

“Okay.”

 

 

**\-- Day 25 --**

Today was finally the day.

 

It was 6:50pm and she texted him to meet at the local café that turns to a bar at night. He was prepare; he dressed up well and more than his usual. Actually, thinking about tonight made him smile a lot. It made up his day and even the day yesterday (even if he was sleep deprived). It’s a good thing it didn’t kept him up all night again.

 

After a couple more steps, he finally faces the door of the café she talked about, but it was _closed_. The inside are dark from the window and it was eerily quiet. Fear rushed to his senses, making his hand sweating cold. Is she in danger? Without further thoughts, he opened the door and…

 

_BANG!_

“Happy Birthday, Jiho!” a loud crowd say in union. The café, now lit, decorated for a birthday celebration and party poppers flying around everywhere. A piece landing on top of his nose so he blew it away.

 

He was clearly surprised and stared dumbfounded at the crowd. All of his closest friends are there and colleagues. Then it dawned to him that he, himself, forgot his very own birthday.

 

“Happy Birthday, you idiot!” he glanced to the very source of the voice to see a cake in front of him with a lit candle. She smiled so bright that she overpowered the candle light. He just let out a light sheepish chuckle, finally processing everything before he finally blew the candle.

  
“You’re one sly person,” he snickered before poking her nose with his finger drenched in the cake’s icing.

 

“You’re welcome,” she says before she immediately puts the whole cake onto his face in surprise. “And that’s revenge. Plus, I finished the second to the last chapter already.”

  
Laughter resonance at the whole place, one of his friends saying “We better thank her for gathering us tonight!”

 

He wiped his icing filled face with the back of his palm before he wipes it to her face, laughing. She looked dumbfounded but end up laughing along. After their little childish play, they began to celebrate his day with a bunch of drinks and a karaoke play.

 

So she did plan this all along.

 

She was his birthday wish anyway, and he got it.

 

**\-- Day 29 --**

 

It was 11:45pm. The moon was shining bright and the stars are twinkling bright. They are both by the near river where they can finally read the last chapter of the story together. It was spontaneous though. He suddenly remembered she told him in his birthday that she is finally done with the second to the last chapter, and he immediately called her to meet her up to her apartments rooftop. She thought it was crazy, but he was serious thus she just gave up and decided they could meet somewhere else, and here they are.

 

“Do you remember what happened before this though?” she asked.

 

“Of course, the guy disappeared after he fused with his creator. It was the protagonist and his girlfriend’s 10th monthsary when that happened. He didn’t even say a proper goodbye, and he left his last memento. I remember.” He says with a smile.

 

She nods and smiles back at him and, finally, opened the book that immediately flipped to the page of the last chapter. She scoots close to him and he leans close to her so he could read.

 

“Let’s read together?” he suggests and she agrees with a nod. The last chapter, titled "A letter I should have written", was only a page so it would do.

 

“To the person I love, still love, and won’t stop loving.” They both say in union.  

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving without a word, or a proper goodbye. I could only imagine the grief and pain I have caused you, and for that I’m really sorry. I... I don’t even know where to start, or how to explain my situation or what exactly happened, but I want you to know that I miss you, and I will _never_ stop missing you.

 

I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I was ever annoying, or if I made you worry. I’m sorry if sometimes I forget about certain times and dates, and whenever I would greet you late for our monthsaries. I’m sorry if I’ve had my shortcomings, and I wish I could make up for them. I’m sorry if I won’t be around anymore to accompany you when you need to go somewhere. I’m sorry if we couldn’t eat your favorite ice cream anymore — mint chocolate chip and cookies and cream. I’m sorry if we couldn’t have late night movie marathon dates anymore. I’m sorry if I couldn’t hold your hand anymore when something bothers you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I couldn’t be by your side anymore — because I’m not and wasn’t the right person for you, after all this time.

 

I’m sorry, because I don’t know what to do. All I could say are _“sorry’s”_ and they are eating me up. I have a lot of regrets, but you know what? There is one thing I would never, ever, regret... and that was to love you, and _still_ love you.

 

Along with my apologies, I want to thank you. Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you because no one understood me like you do. Thank you because whenever I felt hopeless or that the whole world is against me, you’re there to hug me close and tell me everything’s going to be alright, because I have you and you have me. Thank you because you were always there for me, through absolutely anything. Thank you for tolerating my lameness and weird antics. Thank you for seeing the good in me. But most of all? Thank you. Thank you for choosing to love me. And I... I’m just sorry. I’m sorry because I broke your heart by disappearing. I’m sorry because the love you gave me... was _wasted_.

 

I... I honestly don’t think my apologies will ever stop, aha. All I could say is _“sorry”_ , but I can’t do anything because I am unable to. I am simply a being that was never meant to exist, but I thank my creator for allowing me to experience life, even in a short span of time. I don’t know what will happen after my disappearance. I don’t even know what would happen to you, too. There are only two things I’m sure of — that “you” are the other _her_ my creator has been looking for, and that _I love you_. I don’t know if you would suffer the same fate as I did, for I do not know if you are a being of your own or if you are a replica of this “ _lady_ ” as well, but if you do end up being the same as me... I hope we could meet again. I don’t even know if you would even remember me, but if you do? Happy tenth monthsary, my love.”

 

By those lines, she could feel her heart breaking. The emotions of the passage getting to her. She feels every pain, every sorrow poured into it.

 

“You deserve better, love. Even when I’m gone, I hope you find someone who would love you more than I do, if that’s ever possible. I hope you find someone who would take care of you, be there for you, and would never let you go. I hope you find someone, someone who would hold your hand, hug you close, and whisper in your ear that everything is going to be okay during tough times. And I hope you find someone, someone who would never, ever leave you like _I_ did.

 

I love you. I love you so, so much. The pain I feel in my heart will forever stay there as long as I’m distanced from you, and that seems like a long, long time. But never mind me and my isolation, because I asked for this. If there is anyone to suffer, it should only be me and me _alone_. I don’t want you to suffer, because you deserve so much more. You deserve nothing but happiness in this world. I want you to be happy. I’d do anything, and wish for anything, as long as it kept you from hurting. And I wish... I wish you would just _forget me_. I hope this spell has a reset button for everyone who knew me, then you wouldn’t remember me, and that’s... that’s _okay_. It’s all okay, if it meant you weren’t go to suffer.

 

I love you, I really do. All the memories we’ve made, they will always remain in my heart. Right now all I could do is watch you from a distance, but you won’t ever see, hear, or feel me — and that’s okay. Watching over you is enough, and I hope you could be happy without me. I will continue to love you, kitten. Unfortunately, we were never meant to be together in this lifetime. But I hope to cross paths with you again in another lifetime, and maybe then... maybe then we could be right for each other, and loving you would be right — it has always been _right_.”

 

 

**\-- Day 30 --**

 

12:00am.

 

She flipped to the next page and there are only two lines.

 

_“I love you. I love you so much. I’ll see you in another life. I promise to find you again, Joo Yena._

__**— Woo Jiho.** "   
  


He reads every word softly. 

 

“And I have already found you again, love.” He smiles, presenting her moonstone on his opened palm.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You readers might be confused as hell but to clarify. I didn't give out your name (Which is Joo Yena in here) to have a sense of anonymousity. Also, the novel doesn't really explicitly tell the protagonist's name, even her girlfriend's, or his creator. I actually plan to but anonymousity- hah.
> 
> If you want more clarification, you and Zico are the characters of the story and it happened in your past lifetime. And you guessed it, you and Zico didn't end up together, but in the current life (where the fic is) he finally searched and found you (LET'S SAY HE KIND OF REMEMBERED WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST LIFE TIME IN BETWEEN THESE 30 DAYS).
> 
> I REALLY WISH I CAN CLARIFY EVERYTHING BUT IT'S ANOTHER LONG COMPLICATED STORY AHAHAHA!
> 
> \-----------  
> This fanfiction is dedicated to my bestfriend and RP husband/wife.  
> I told you I don't make fanfictions because I suck, but I manage to have this up! I tried. After 6 years. You know every hidden meaning behind this story because it's our [ characters' ] story.  
> Happy 16th month to us! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this crap that I did with my heart. HAHAHA!  
> Wait for more. ; )


End file.
